No eres digno
by Javichu
Summary: No eres digno, acéptalo, el martillo no está hecho para ti, ¡Y no entres en depresión! Aquí están los tres grandes pasos para aceptar que no eres digno, ¡Sigue con tu vida y deja de envidiar a Thor pequeño humano promedio (Con armadura de Hierro)!


_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro la Torre Stark._

* * *

 **[Primer paso]**

 **Aceptarlo, lo primero siempre es aceptarlo.**

Tony no lo aceptaba, así de simple, no lo aceptaba, y no tenía la mínima gana de hacerlo. Porque, aceptarlo, era rendirse, rendirse era dejar en claro que era un perdedor, ser un perdedor era haber caído ante Steve, haber caído ante Steve es algo de idiotas, y miren, él es Iron Man, el más genial, no estaba en posición como para convertirse en un idiota, en cambio el Capi...

Eh, en fin, el punto es que no lo aceptaba, y quería, deseaba, ¡Lograría! Tomar ese martillo, porque…Joder, ¡Él quería ser digno! (Y claro, también, como punto extra, ganar esa apuesta que hizo con el Capitán, que por el momento no mostraba avance de ninguno de los dos lados...O eso esperaba Stark).

—Uno puede convertirse en digno, ¿No? —Pregunto a Thor.

—Si tu corazón cambia, comienzas a pensar de otro forma, tus acciones y tu ser-

—¿Se puede o no? —Interrumpió aburrido.

El rubio le miro mal.

—Si se puede.

—Bien. —Sonrió Tony de una forma que no le hacía parecer violador de bosque, claro que no.

El punto fue que luego de eso cada vez que Stark veía el martillo puesto tentadoramente en cualquier parte que Thor lo dejara no podía evitar por cualquier medio intentar tomarlo (Uno de sus intentos fue romper el piso, se resignó después de que Pepper le _pidiera_ que no lo hiciera...Amablemente...Sin decir que le negaría ciertas cosas por un año), al final, obviamente, la cosa no salió bien, cuando el brazo le comenzó a doler lo suficiente de tanto intentar decidió que tal vez, existía la posibilitad…De que no pudiera ser digno.

Su único relajo fue saber que el Capitan tampoco lo levanto...

Pero no ayudo que Visión si lo hiciera.

 **[Segundo paso]**

 **Encuentra tu forma de ir contra él, no envidies.**

En su mente sonó como una idea genial, en serio.

Pepper dijo que lo dejara ir. Steve que ya no importaba. Natasha que dejara de ser idiota. Clint lo mirada con comparación (Porque él también quería tomar el puto martillo). Wanda lo miraba con cara de fastidio. Sam se reía. Rhodey se reía. Visión solo lo miraba (Él se reía adentro, Stark lo sabía), y Bruce...Bruce se fue...(Eso fue un muy mal chiste que pensó Tony y luego lo dejo depresivo), pero Stark sabe que si hubiera andado por ahí lo hubiera convencido de ayudarlo a hacer lo que planeo.

¿Qué planeo, te preguntaras pequeño humano promedio?

¡Construir su copia (Barata) del Martillo!

Antes sonaba genial, en serio.

Y así comenzó un proceso, largo, donde Tony en su tiempo libre (El cual era...Todo el día) construía una copia exacta del Mjolnir, porque él ya sabía que vendían, pero quería que la suya fuera más…Personal (Y las otras eran muy feas).

Al final cuando la tuvo lista se fue a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones de los Avengers.

—Stark... —Steve lo había mirado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Natasha a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Y eso Visión, es la envidia. —Sam se reía de buena forma.

—Idiota. —Un acento bien marcado sonó.

—Eso sí que es... —Esa voz no era típica, pero Tony la reconoció. —¡Tan genial! —Obviamente alguien apoyaría su muy buen trabajo, ese alguien fue Darcy Lewis. —¡Se debe llamar Myuh-Myuh!

Por a eso a Stark le caía bien esa chica que hasta a Fury le decía lo bien mantenida y brillante que tenía su calva.

Tony sigue pensado que crear el martillo fue una buena idea, los demás dicen lo contrario porque son envidiosos.

…Y solo para dejar claro, esto no era lo exactamente recomendado, lo ideal sería ver las cosas que uno tiene...No hacer una copia de..

Eh, no importa.

 **[Tercer paso]**

 **Déjalo ir, entiérralo o hecha sus cenizas al aire, que se valla...(Literalmente)**

—Myuh-Myuh, todos te quisimos, fuiste una buena copia del martillo como se llame, te amaremos y llevaremos en nuestros corazones por siempre. —Clint termino su rápido discurso para que enterraran por fin al difunto.

—¡Barton! —Tony estaba indignado. —Ponle más emoción, esto no es el funeral de un perro muerto, es de mi martillo.

Steve casi se da una palmada en la cara (En parte se culpaba por todo eso, en serio).

—¿Porque mejor no lo dices tú?

—...Eso haré. —Tocio. —Myuh-Myuh, que fuiste bautizado así dado a tu fuerza, energía, luz propia, y gracias a Darcy, y no los dioses, porque esos son aburridos. Nos diste buenos tiempos, como ese día que Thor volvió y vio el martillo y quedo tan extrañado que se fue...Una semana después volvió, fue genial.

—Lo fue. —Darcy se sonaba la nariz.

Los demás no sabían que hacían ahí.

—En fin, yo te construí, no por celos, en serio...Bueno, si unos pocos, pero lo hice con amor. Es un dolor dejarte ir, pero existe gente que está en contra de tu existencia. Gente malvada que-

—Cariño.

—¿Si, Pepper?

—Es un martillo. Termina esto de una vez. —Frunció los labios.

—Gente malvada. —Susurro. —Y...Myuh-Myuh, fuiste genial, mejor que el original. —Stark tomo su bello martillo y lo dejo agujero que había en el piso. Steve cohibido procedió a echarle una palada de tierra encima.

Enterrado en el piso había una lápida.

Todos los que pasaban ahí siempre veían aquella lapida, y leían: "Myuh-Myuh. Buen martillo, mejor que el de Thor."

...Y quedaban con una expresión de: "Que mier..."

Era hermoso.

 **[Extra]**

 **Entre charlas telepáticas, apuestas, orgullo masculino…**

 **O alguna idiotez parecida.**

—No eres digno. —Había dicho con simpleza Thor hace meses, muchos antes, incluso, de la existencia de Visión, cuando Tony y Steve intentaron tomar su martillo.

En ese entonces los hombres compartieron _esa_ mirada.

 _"¿No somos dignos?"_ Steve miro al castaño.

 _"Tks, no es algo tan espiritual, ni religioso por la forma que lo dice (Que lo hace parecer pastor, o algo así), de seguro tiene un botón o algo, tal vez algo con huellas dactilares"_ Hizo una rara expresión.

 _"Thor parece serio"_ El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

" _Serios mis calzones"_ Steve no le encontró la lógica a eso. _"Debe haber una trampa aquí, Capi, y lo encontrare, o no sé, si es todo eso de ser o no ser…¡Pues seré digno!_

 _"Así, ¿Tú crees?_ "

 _"No, estoy seguro, Cap. No importa si tengo que ayudar abuelitas a cruzar la calle, hacer que Natasha por fin tenga su noche de pasión con Bruce, que tu tengas por fin una noche de pasión, o donar dinero a los perros con sida. Seré digno, amigo"_ Evitando la parte donde lo nombraba a él todo le hizo mucha gracia a Steve, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _"Ahí veremos, creo que yo sería digno antes que tu"_ Era hilarante para Tony recibir esos comentarios justamente de él.

 _"Ya se te subió el ego, eso me gusta, no es tan esperado en el Capitán América, veré que dicen tus fans, pero no importa. Yo seré digno"._

 _"¿Una apuesta, Stark?"_

 _"Obviamente, Capitan"_

Charla terminada, ambos compartieron una mirada con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¿Se van a dejar de hacer ojitos algún día para que nos podamos ir?—Natasha llamo su atención, mirándoles con una sonrisa, y una ceja alzada.

Ambos volvieron a la realidad viendo como todos sus compañeros los miraban con cierta diversión.

Steve desvió la mirada, Tony se encogió de hombros.

* * *

 _Eso ultimo no tiene gran cosa que ver, solo quise mostrar un momento Tony/Steve que no es en realidad un momento (¿Hay tensión sexual? Lo dejo a sus mentes 7w7)._

 _Ok, les juro que para este reto quería intentar hacer algo serio por fin...Pero pensé y me dije; ¡Hey! Para que preocuparme. Y así quedo esto :) Una completa idiotez :)_

 _Y bien, aquí les diré tres cosas que de seguro no les importan. 1- La idea me la dio mi mejor amiga en medio de una aburrida clase, esa chica siempre me inspirada :3. 2- Antes de escribir esto me ataco una araña T-T. 3- Cuando veía Avengers 2 lo pensé y...Ultron es hijo de Tony y Bruce 7u7 (¿Que si importa? Nop, pero como a mi me gusta la pareja...xD *Escribiré un fic de eso, lo sueño*)._

 _Y...Eso, espero que les gustara...¿Esta rareza? ._._

 _PD: Elegí la envidia porque era simple (T-T)_


End file.
